hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Brother
The Fifth Brother was one of the main antagonists of the second season of Star Wars Rebels. A big, hulking enforcer, he is among a group of Inquisitors used by the Empire to hunt down any surviving Jedi. Trained in the dark side of the Force, he wields the same model dual-bladed lightsaber as the Grand Inquisitor, revealing in the opportunity to destroy Rebels and Force-wielders alike. He was dispatched by Darth Vader to locate the Ghost crew and Ahsoka Tano to bring them to Justice. Personality In contrast to the Grand Inquisitor and the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother seemed merely content to kill any Jedi he found rather than use them for information or traps against the wider rebellion. As a result of this, he was not widely respected by Imperial officials or even his fellow Inquisitors. He was also sadistic, bloodthirsty and brutal, enjoying his occupation as a Jedi hunter and relishing the sport. The Fifth Brother was a self-assured individual, confident in his ability to succeed where the rank-and-file Imperials and even his predecessor, the Grand Inquisitor, had met defeat. He was less tactically-minded than the Grand Inquisitor or the Seventh Sister, preferring to eliminate his targets at the first opportunity, and seems to have a hunter-mentality, stating to his colleague "the kill is his" after she prevented him from killing Ezra. He also tended to look to the Force more often than the Seventh Sister, sensing his prey and traps. The Fifth Brother was clearly over-confident, often simply walking toward his foe in a battle. Despite this, he was willing to listen to input from his fellow Inquisitors, and even protect them from potential harm. However, he maintained an air of superiority, particularly when his decisions were questioned by his junior partner. He was clearly ruthless, as he threatened to cut Sabine's throat to force Ezra to comply with his and his partner's orders, as well as being willing to strike down a shipful of innocent bystanders after capturing a Force-sensitive child. Powers and Abilities *'The Force:' The Fifth Brother was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' The Fifth Brother utilized Telekinesis for offensive and defensive purposes. **'Force sense:' The Fifth Brother utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the light side. **'Force Jump: '''The Fifth Brother occasionally utilized Force Jump to jump or leap great distances. *'Physical strength: The Fifth Brother possesses enough strength to crush a communicator with his hand and effortlessly throw an Ithorian. He is also able to stand up to Garazeb Orrelios. Abilities *'''Lightsaber Skills: The Fifth Brother had some skill in lightsaber combat and was a powerful, albeit slightly clumsy, duelist. His dueling style had little to no technique, consisting mainly of vicious power strikes and heavy chops, hacks and slashes. Despite this, he was still a formidable opponent as he was able to overwhelm Kanan Jarrus with a single power strike. However, his skills were inferior to Ahsoka Tano's, the latter of whom was able to outmaneuver and overpower him rather easily in mere seconds. **'Form V:' Due to valuing strength-oriented tactics, the Fifth Brother was skilled in Shien/Djem So. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' The Fifth Brother was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' The Fifth Brother was skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber The Fifth Brother's valued weapon and possession is his red lightsaber. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' The Fifth Brother had built a red double-bladed spinning lightsaber. It would remain in his possession until it was destroy in his duel against Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus and Darth Maul. Biography Star Wars Rebels Following the death of the Grand Inquisitor, Darth Vader dispatched the Fifth Brother to hunt down the Rebels. While aboard Admiral Konstantine's ship, the Imperials detected a power signature coming from an abandoned medical station. While Kallus denied the possibility of Rebels, the Fifth Brother didn't and departed to investigate. He arrived just in time to join the Seventh Sister in her pursuit of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, and would have killed the young Jedi Padawan had it not been for the Seventh Sister's intervention. At her suggestion, he went after Sabine with a pair of ID9 Seeker Droids accompanying him and ambushed her and Zeb, capturing the young Mandalorian and left the droids to finish off the Lasat. Rejoining the Seventh Sister after her failed interrogation of Ezra, the Fifth Brother threatened both him and Sabine in an effort to learn the location of the other Rebels. Upon the pair receiving a communication from "Commander Meiloorun," the Inquisitors intimidated them into instructing their colleagues to join them on the station. Upon reaching the appointed docking bay, however, the "commander" was revealed to be Zeb, who had escaped the Inquisitors' droids and succeeded in rescuing his friends and escaping, with the Fifth Brother powerless to do anything but deflect blaster shots aimed at him and his fellow Inquisitor. Later, he and the Seventh Sister are revealed to have become partners. During attempts to abduct Force Sensitive children, they ran into Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan Jarrus. The two Inquisitors easily overwhelmed the trio. Suddenly, Ahsoka Tano appeared. Using everything she learned from Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka easily overwhelmed to two Inquisitors and escaped. To add insult to injury, they found their TIE's destroyed. Suddenly, one of the Seventh Sister's probes appeared and showed a record of Ezra that revealed that the Rebel Network was hiding on Garrel. They take this information to Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine. Konstantine is skeptical until Kallus confirmed the lead to be solid. While they ultimately fail to capture the Rebels, they succeed in leaving the Rebel Network with nowhere to hide for a year. Much later, it is revealed that the two Inquisitors are the cause of this. When they tracked the Jedi to Lothal, The Inquisitors discover a Jedi Temple. Once inside, they were surrounded by Jedi Sentinels and were shocked to see their late leader. After surviving the encounter, they contact their master who arrives. The Fifth Brother told his master the Jedi were getting stronger and Vader assured him it would be their undoing.The Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister were contacted by the Eighth Brother to Malachor after he was captured by Kanan and Ahsoka. He and the Sister battle Kanan and Ahsoka but were overpowered when Maul and Ezra arrive, they continued to battle up to the Malachor Sith Temple. With the Seventh Sister murdered by Maul, the Eighth and Fifth Brother tried to stop Maul, but Ahsoka damaged the Fifth Brother's lightsaber; Maul then stabbed him, putting an end to the Fifth Brother. ''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith'' Fifth Brother is revealed to have once been a Jedi in the series Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith, ''which takes place between the events of Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Rebels''. He is, alongside other members of the Inquisitorious such as the Grand Inquisitor, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Sixth Brother and Eighth Brother placed under the tutelage and command of Vader. During a training session, Vader also sliced off Fifth Brother's right hand, leaving him to be fitted with a new cybernetic hand. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena'' Fifth Brother is the assist character for Seventh Sister, available as a Unique card. Gallery 5th Brother 001.jpg 5th Brother 2.jpg fifth brother.jpg 302f87972a27892463fb79b25c72b3bb.jpg Trivia *Unlike most who embrace the Dark side of the Force, the Fifth Brother does not have the red-rimmed yellow eyes **He is the third Dark side Force-user who doesn't possess this trait. The first was Count Dooku and the second was Asajj Ventress. *The Fifth Brother has double eyelids; the primary set shuts vertically while the secondary set shuts horizontally. *The Fifth Brother's design was inspired by unused artwork generated for the seventh film of the Star Wars franchise. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Knights